


To Crown A Queen Of The Dead

by SelvaOscura



Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, CNC, Consensual Snuff, Death Fetish, Dirty Talk, Dismemberment, F/M, Femsub, Gore, Immortality, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Size Difference, Snuff, Torture, Violence, consensual non consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: A younger Persephone wants to know what it means to be Queen of the Underworld. For to truly be in love, wouldn't she need to know... everything that Hades can do? How far can he take her? For his beloved, he'll do anything she asks.Anything.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. The Styx

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot stress enough that you should read the tags before you get into this one.

Persephone dipped her hands into the rivers of the Styx, red as they were in the waters of Tartarus. She was young, her long blonde hair in a single braid laid down across her shoulders and only slightly grazing the surface of the waters. She loved the way the river looked, here, in the strange and beautiful way it ran through her fingers.  
  
A few feet behind her, on the small boat, Hades pushed them along lazily. “It’s blood, you know.”  
  
“I know,” she said, turning to smile in his direction. With Charon, these trips were silent. Persephone savored the few times that Hades himself fetched her from the above-ground, sneaking down from Olympus to meet with the man. He was so rough, so direct. So unlike the Olympians, unlike Zeus and his many hangers-on.  
  
And gods, Hades was attractive.  
  
A mountain of a man that would put Olympus itself to shame, his long hair cresting down his shoulders and his beard resting on his chest. He wore the light raiments of one of his stature- King of the Underworld- and always seemed to luxuriate in the moment. Even now, in their small gondola, Persephone saw him as he was and her breath caught.

Beautiful, she thought, beautiful and terrifying.  
  
He, for his part, was as enraptured with her as she was with him. He wasn’t one for courting, having more than enough underworld denizens vying for his attention and, lo, occasionally taking them to his bedchambers as well. But Persephone... she was something else.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that they had made this rendezvous. Not even the tenth, but each time it felt just as illicit, pulling the surface maiden from her wintry mother and into the depths, for just a moment, just a bit longer each time. Persephone saw him gazing at her, and she laughed, breaking his reverie.  
  
“You’re thinking about that time we fucked in the fountain room, aren’t you?” She giggled, a sound that was music to his ears.  
  
Against all his kingly judgment he couldn’t help but smile. “The servants said we nearly cracked the foundations.”  
  
She took her hand out of the water and rubbed it lightly on her pale robes before climbing into his lap facing him, pushing the oar away with a hand and distracting him with the weight of her small body on his. He was still a giant compared to her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his legs broad enough for her to sit cross-legged. He couldn’t help but notice how close she was to his own nether regions, stirring in the presence of the demigoddess as they were wont.  
  
She leaned upward, teasing him. “Well, big boy, if it wasn’t for _someone_ breaking off that corner piece I bet it wouldn’t have taken nearly as long.”  
  
He looked down at her. At this angle, it was impossible not to notice the outline of her sizeable bosom underneath her robes, and the hint of cleavage as she pressed her breasts together between her arms. He could feel his cock rising underneath her, and assuredly she felt it too.  
  
“Well, surface girl,” He could tease her right back, of course, grinning as he did so, “I may have been simply too excited about stealing a beautiful maiden from Olympus to care much about a stone façade.”  
  
She laughed, heartily this time, and he loved it. She was so open, so straightforward. She kissed him then, his beard rubbing soft against her chin. He held on for just long enough for her to break free, his hand tracing lazy circles on her lower back. It took a moment for her to speak.

“Well... you know, if I’m to be queen of the Underworld it would _behoove_ me to know just how... rough... you can be, Hades.”  
  
There was a twinkle in her eye and it intrigued him. “What might that mean, little godling?”

“You said that the waters of Styx are blood down here?” She pulled at her shift where she had rubbed the waters before, now stained a light pink, edged with the brown of faded blood.

“Aye, they’re close enough. There’s enough blood in them to be rightfully called such.”

Persephone perked up at this, rubbing her fingers together to see the red waters play across her fingertips. He hadn’t seen her like this before. She seemed more... excited.

“And is it true that... whoever dies down here, comes back in the House? Even you?” Her voice had dipped low, and her hands played idly with his beard as she spoke. He was acutely aware of her weight on his, the indelible softness of her.

How easily he could break her, if he so chose.  
  
“Aye, yes. That’s true. All things here end up in the House.” Hades could see her biting her lip. He hadn’t seen her this nervous since she first asked to lay with him.

“What about me?” She looked up at him with wide eyes. Mortal eyes, he thought. Well. Not quite mortal.  
  
Ah. I see.

He gently took her hands off his beard with one of his own, large enough to cradle both hers easily. He could feel her heartbeat under her skin, quick and skipping. Around her back, he steadied the girl, realizing how small she was. How delicate, how beautiful. How very _his_. He leaned in, gripping her back softly.

“Even you, my beloved. All things come back to the House.”

He could feel her heart skip a beat under his hand on her back, and she again ducked her gaze down, to his chest. He wondered if in this moment she realized, truly, what it meant to be a lamb walking willingly into the den of a wolf.  
  
It took a moment for her to gather up the calm to ask him.

“I want... to know what it feels like. For you to do it.” She pressed herself into his beard, vainly attempting to hide her blush-reddened face.  
  
Hades was impressed, as always, with her. “To do what, exactly, beloved?”

She looked up at him again, and he could see now her nipples poking slightly from her robe, and the quick breaths she was taking, the soft moisture between her legs...

“Hades, I want to know what it feels like... if you didn’t have anything holding you back.”  
  
His expression darkened, his voice low and menacing.

“Careful, girl. Are you sure you want that?”

She was taken aback by his tone, but just as much felt herself tremble in anticipation. He hadn’t ever been quite... like this. He was always trying not to harm her, not to bruise her, not to let himself slip and wound her. Always so _careful_.  
  
Too careful.

After all, why not experience immortality for all it can be?

She looked up at him, King of the Underworld in all his glory, chosen her to be his conquest, and in that moment felt all the devotion one could to an unholy god, the darkest parts of her inflamed with a desire that she never quite was able to pinpoint, the want of _destruction_ , of _annihilation_ , of complete _servitude_ to someone who was indisputably more powerful than she was, if only for a moment. She wanted to be-  
  
“I want you to fuck me to death, Hades.”

The King of the realm of the Dead smiled down at his Queen-to-be.

* * *

  
Letting the riverboat coast to the banks of the Styx, Hades wasted no time, wordlessly throwing Persephone onto the water-lapped shoreline. Her robes already coated with the river-filth of the Styx’s banks, she crawled to her hands and knees, catching her breath from the unexpected aggression.

He was already being so much more than he used to, she thought. But that was all she could think before she felt the rough hand of Hades once again grab at the back of her robes, lifting her upper body out of the blood-mud as Hades knelt next to her ear.  
  
“Surface girl,” he rumbled in a voice dripping with lust and power, “I hope you are ready for what I am going to do to you.”

She swallowed, her face already a mess from being thrown to the ground and her knees scraping against the stone. She nodded, desperately, unable to summon words as he reached a hand around to tease at her breasts through her tunic.  
  
He continued.

“I have many times entwined a love for taking a woman,”-- he ripped through her tunic, exposing her tits to the cold air of Tartarus-- “With the satisfaction of humiliating a foe in combat.”

He punctuated the phrase by slapping her breasts hard with his hand, nearly the size and force of a solid wooden paddle against her diminutive body. Immediately she could feel bruises beginning to form as she gritted her teeth through the pain. It was certainly not going to be the end of it any time soon.  
  
Hades gripped her chin in his hand, squeezing slightly to turn her delicate features toward his face.

“I did not expect _you_ to _ask_ me for both.”

Releasing her head from his control, he roughly shoved her forward, Persephone only having the slightest moment to brace herself on her hands before skidding a full meter against the stone. She grasped her hands in front of her reddened breasts as she hobbled to a kneel. Hades towered over her with a smoldering expression.  
  
“I must say, you continue to astound, daughter of Demeter.”  
  
He leaned forward, grabbing one of her legs and roughly dragging her behind him, as the reality of the situation dawned on her. She struggled against his pulls, grabbing at something, anything, on the ground, to no avail. This was no game. She was going to feel everything that a furious god could inflict on a helpless mortal.

“Hades- wait- I-” She began to plead, but he swiftly turned around to admire his prize, holding the palm of her foot in his hand, a toothpick in the paw of a lion. He stopped, for a moment.

“Are you having second thoughts, beloved?” His voice was syrup-sweet, caked in the sadistic affection that only one in full control could muster.

She felt embarrassed, somehow, for failing him already, her leg held up awkwardly as her exposed breasts continued to darken from the single strike earlier.

“N-no...” She stammered. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you _sure_ , godling?” He pushed her leg inward toward her chest until her knee pressed against her own breast uncomfortably. She felt helpless under him, and he was barely even showing any hint of discomfort.  
  
“I’m... I’m sure, Hades.” She forced herself to calm, willing her heart to stop yammering as loud as it was to no avail. It would be alright, she reckoned. There wouldn’t be too many more beats anyway, might as well get these ones in now.  
  
Hades’ grip shifted, twisting her foot slightly and pressing his thumb against her smallest toe. Pushing it outward. Pushing just a little too hard. Pushing until she could feel the bone straining against itself, an acute and specific pain that even in its hyper-focused area made it hard to concentrate on anything else. Her breathing accelerated, the dull throb of her breasts quieted by a new, louder sensation.  
  
“Persephone, I want this to be the contract.” His voice cut through the pain, cut through her teeth gritted and her hands clenched in exertion. He applied a modicum more pressure.

“Persephone... give me the order.” She found it hard to breathe. Is this just the beginning?  
  
“Do- DO IT, HADES!” She screamed, and the sickening crack of her toe breaking marked the contract in blood, such as it was.

A crude pact, but one that left her ears ringing and her body curled up against an intruder that she had willingly let in. Her heart pounded as she felt Hades once again dragging her body, limp from exertion and recovered pain, to the edge of a stone table.  
  
“It is a deeply stupid thing,” Hades said, lifting Persephone’s head by her single braid painfully to lean her against the stone, “To hope that a god takes mercy on a sacrifice.”

He swiftly undid his tunic, letting his rippling form stand unadorned in front of Persephone. His sizeable cock swung mere inches from her face, half-hard already, his musk assaulting her senses and impossible to avoid.

Instinctively, almost subconsciously, she leaned forward, placing her hands on the King’s cock and inhaling deeply. It was nearly the size of her forearm and almost as wide, and while she wasn’t unfamiliar with it by this point, the sight of it made her shiver.  
  
To think that this was the cock that she was going to be with forever. To think that this was the cock that was going to end her. Not just now, but any time she wished. To die at the hands of Hades, at the weapons of Hades, at the cock of Hades.  
  
She nearly came then and there on the stone floor.  
  
“My lord, may I...?” She ran her hands down the length of his cock, from the base to the emerging cockhead as it hardened. He reached down, gripping her by the throat, and lighting her slightly from the stone floor, her hands still on his cock but frozen in place. Already she was struggling for breath as his massive hand nearly enveloped her neck completely, pressuring from all sides.  
  
“Stroke it.” He commanded, and she feebly attempted to do so with the shaking hands of one being deprived of oxygen. Her cunt, dripping under her robes, was on fire from the treatment, and it was hard to focus on anything but the sublime joy of being used by the King and humiliated on the stone floor of Tartarus, already with one broken bone and surely more pain to follow.  
  
_Delicious pain_ , she thought through rapidly-clouding mind. _All the pain he could ever want to inflict on his Queen._  
  
He released her after what felt like an eternity, his godhood now fully standing at attention, and Persephone left coughing and gasping for air. She was abruptly lifted, spun around so that her robed ass jutted out and her breasts were pressed firm to the stone table.  
  
Hades grabbed her braid and again painfully pulled to reorient her head sideways against the rock before tearing her robe from the waist in one motion, leaving her shapely curves vulnerable and exposed to the air. She could feel his cock pressed between her cheeks, resting in the cleft and soon maneuvering lower, first rubbing against her drenched pussy and eliciting a wave of shocks from her legs to her breasts, before moving... ever so slightly... upward...

“Wait, Hades, not-” Her words were cut off by a yelp as Hades plunged his cock into her impossibly tight asshole. He yanked on her braid, forcefully pulling her upper body in a beautiful arch as her insides gripped his cock.

He was so big, too big even for her, even in the times that he had fucked her before it wasn’t like _this_ , and it became hard to concentrate as he pounded away at her, all pain and pleasure intertwined, only lubed slightly by her cunt but never, _never_ having been fucked like this before.  
  
Hades kept one hand on her braid as he grabbed her others with his other hand, twisting both of her arms behind her in a painful lock, a makeshift handle of pain as he used her body as a living _fuckdoll_ , his cock large enough to reshape her insides after a single fuck. She screamed in pain and pleasure, unsure which took precedent anymore.

“Ungh- _fuck_ me, Hades! Use my worthless _fucking_ asshole!” The words would have shocked even her if she had even an ounce of remaining restraint. But here, she only wanted him. Here, she only wanted to be whatever he needed.  
  
Until he was done with her.  
  
Hades released her braid, slamming her body against the stone, battering her breasts against the rock as he used his free hand to slap, pinch, and bruise her ample ass as he railed her, his own grunts of satisfaction merging with her cries of anguish.  
  
“Is this what you wanted, Persephone? You wanted the fury-” _smack_ \- “of a god?” _smack_ \- “You thought you were _special_?”

Persephone felt hot tears down her face as her poor tits were smashed against the table.  
  
“Yes! _Gods_! I wanted-” Her words were drowned out by her own sobs as she tried to continue, so close to breaking already, Hades’ cock leaving her ass numb with sensation. “I want you to _fuck me up_ , Hades.”

He stopped, a sudden calm in the storm, his cock pulling out of her slowly, agonizingly. Persephone allowed herself a moment of shallow breaths, the pain of her breasts and the cold stone of the rock now incredibly felt. His cock pressed against her cunt, still drenched with desire. She felt her arms ungripped, the torturous position of having both bent behind her back now lessened, as Hades delicately stretched her right arm out from her torso and angled her head toward it.  
  
“Persephone, I want you to tell me again that you want this.” Hades said, his intonation low and menacing.  
  
“Yes- yes! Yes, Hades, yes!” Her words were desperate, pleading, even. Were she even a moment slower, perhaps she would have noticed the lightning-quick flash of Hades’ spear, materializing in his hand and striking downward.  
  
In a blink of time that felt like an eternity, Persephone saw her own right arm struck, cleaved through by Hades’ spear, the bladed edge cutting a rough and unbelievably painful separation of her forearm. The bone sliced through, her own blood now once and forever burned into her mind as Hades chopped off her limb as easily as a hot knife through honeycomb.  
  
She didn’t remember screaming, but she did remember the stinging of cauterization as Hades pressed the steaming blade against her now hand-less arm. Perhaps it was the Styx, perhaps it was the distance to the realm of the dead, but she maintained consciousness, albeit barely.

To know this level of pain was only possible in the realm of undying, and Persephone was now its willing inhabitant.

She would not know mercy, here. She would only feel what Hades wanted her to feel.  
  
Hades pushed his cock into her cunt. The sudden intrusion shook her out of her momentary drift, her body still trying to curl against itself, one leg dangling off of the stone table as the other laid atop it. Hades took advantage of this, once again wrapping her braid around one hand while the other grabbed onto her ankle, fucking her upright as she wailed in the pain of a lost extremity.

“Is this what you wanted, surface girl? Is this your desire?” The blood coating the table seemed only to excite him, a cruel fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
Persephone sobbed, her breath choking in her throat. If she had an answer, she couldn’t access it now, her only sound being sobs and the rhythm of her breasts slapping softly against each other as Hades’ cock bore out her insides, her intact hand held once again behind her back by his iron grip. The pleasure was once again threatening to overwhelm the pain. Hades only laughed at her pathetic response.  
  
“Are you going to come for me now, little girl? After begging me to cut you apart?”  
  
Persephone could only nod, shamefully, pulling slightly against her braid that he still held firm. She could feel her own orgasm rising, _rising_ , pulling at her nerves and for a moment taking her away from this place, from her mangled body, from her own blood that now streaked down her tits- until-  
  
_Nothing_.  
  
A painful, shaking absence pulling her shattered mind in all too many directions before realizing _no_ that he _no no no_ that he pulled out and _no no no no_ she was once again empty, once again empty, once again _painfully empty_ and her orgasm unfulfilled, she reached down to rub against her own hand and then- _oh_.  
  
Hades’ cruel laugh filled the room, drowning out her own pitiful mewls. She turned her head desperately to see him taking the utmost glee in her torture, this time both due to her pathetic attempts to get off on her new bloody stump of a wrist and the spectacle of her near-incoherent attempts to get him to re-enter her.  
  
The King of the Dead’s eyes burned into her. “Foolish girl. You don’t get to experience that until you’ve earned it.”  
  
A wave of fresh sobs crashed through Persephone as the pale girl realized just the depths of depravity that Hades could sink to. He was known to this world, formed in it. She was the outsider. She knew nothing of the pain that could be inflicted here. She would be punished.  
  
Hades reached one arm to pull at her disheveled braid, her face wet with tears, wild-eyed with pain and denial-shock. Dragging her body backward across the bloodied table, she scrambled again to steady herself before once again finding herself kneeling in front of Hades’ impressive cock, still hot with sweat. She clenched her stump of a wrist, pressing her breasts together while breathing carefully to stifle her crying.  
  
Hades’ face had no more mercy in it. Whatever she was once to him, in this moment she was little more than a warm set of fuckholes for him. She quivered at the thought. It was as enticing as it was terrifying.  
  
Lost in a daze, she snapped out of it quickly as Hades painfully yanked her braid upward and brutally struck her across the cheek. She could feel something in her mouth bleeding. His cock stood menacingly inches from her lips, smelling faintly of her juices and the iron tinge of blood.  
  
“Get on with it, girl.” Hades growled, and Persephone tremblingly opened her mouth to accept his cock, gargantuan as it was against her very human orifice. She had to stretch her jaw to get even the head in, and could feel every inch of it as it entered her mouth, running her tongue around it the best as she could.  
  
She could feel Hades frustration with her progress. He gripped her braid tighter and painfully slammed her head back against the stone behind her, putting one leg forward to push his cock further down her throat, causing her vision to swim from the unexpected impact. Her eyes watered and his grunts of exertion were all she could hear over the pain and humiliation of having his cock forced down her throat.  
  
“Rrrgh... right there....” Hades groaned, looking down at his Queen-to-be, her cheeks stretched to comical proportions and a visible distension forming around his cock as it bent slightly down her throat.

Slowly at first, then picking up speed he began to thrust, slamming his cock down her fuckhole of a mouth and enjoying the choking and retching noises from the helpless woman latched onto his crotch.  
  
Persephone could only focus enough on his cock to keep from passing out as he violated her, her ample breasts heaving with the exertion and her legs kicking out from under her on the stone floor. He was simply too much to fight off even if she wanted to, but to her surprise she found herself furiously rubbing at her cunt as he fucked her mouth, her one remaining hand drawing furious circles around her clitoris and attempting to capture the orgasm that he had cruelly denied her before.  
  
“Ah ah ah, beloved. We can’t have _that_.” Hades glanced down at her desperate motions on her own cunt, and momentarily removed his cock from her throat, causing Persephone to wheeze and cough in its absence, drooling onto her tits.  
  
“Did I say you could come, girl?” Persephone was too embarrassed to even look at her tormentor, and could only shudder out a feeble shaking of her head, fearful of what would come out of disobeying a god.  
  
Hades lifted the girl up by her braid, and she dutifully scrambled to her feet, yelping in pain. When she was fully upright, he reared a fist back to punch her squarely in the gut, the force of which knocking her back a few inches and causing her to keel forward, gripping at her stomach with both arms as he released her braid.  
  
She could barely see straight after the blow, and had no time to react as Hades hit her again, this time across the face, nearly knocking a tooth loose and sending the maiden to the ground. The pain was constant, a brutal assault on her senses and her rapidly-firing brain cells, adrenaline and pleasure fighting for dominance. She curled herself on the ground, clutching the bruises that her beloved had given her.  
  
That she had been _chosen_ to receive, she thought.  
  
Then all was black.  


* * *

  
When Persephone awoke, she could only feel the pain. At first.  
  
Then, groggily, she could feel the ropes, tying her hands behind her back. Then, the ropes pulling her legs apart, spreading them wide and open, the softest of breezes on her cunt. She was laid on the earth, a soft blanket below her contrasting the perversity of her position.  
  
Then, she felt the waters of the Styx, just behind her head. No, not behind it. Under it. Turning her head slightly to her left she could see her long braid, dipped red as a paintbrush in the blood-waters, streaming out in the soft current. If she was pushed just slightly more backward, her head would be in the waters itself.  
  
“I wanted you to know what it was like.” She heard Hades’ distinctive snarl and pulled her head upward, straining against the bruises on her chest and reigniting the pain in her torso. He stood above her, his cock still hardened as ever and his muscles taut with sweat. She could see blood- _her_ blood- on his hands.  
  
Hades knelt down, positioning himself at the entrance to her cunt. Drained, beaten, and bloodied, she could only eke out the slightest “Please...” as his cocktip pressed against her folds.

Leaning forward, he brought his face closer to hers, just as magnificent and stoic as the first time she saw him, except now all hers, and she all his to torture and fuck and kill with the impunity of immortality.  
  
“I didn’t _hear_ that, girl. You’ll have to _speak up_.”  
  
Persephone coughed, her throat still sore from Hades using it earlier. She tried to summon the strength to beg. For him.

“Please, my lord,” Persephone’s nipples stood erect in the cool air of Tartarus. She could barely contain herself from squirming against his cock, rubbing her pussy desperately against her would-be conqueror’s manhood. “Please, fuck this worthless godling.”

Hades’ eyes glinted in the torchlight, his cock twitching in approval to her begging. “Keep going.”

Persephone continued, her desperation showing more and more as she pushed against him.

“Please fuck me, Hades. Please impale my cunt on your cock and cum in-inside me and-and when you’re done I want to know what it feels like for you to- to- to end me. Any way you deem fitting, my lord. “ Tears were streaming down her face at what she found herself begging for.  
  
Hades entered her.  
  
Persephone choked back a scream as she felt his cock once again inside of her cunt, stretching her somehow more intensely and intimately than before, her cunt aflame with sensations and nearly cumming as soon as he entered her. Her eyes rolled back as all she could focus on his assault, pounding away at her, pulling uncountable small and large orgasms from her diminutive frame under him.  
  
“YES, Hades, YES!” Persephone howled, twisting in her restraints as the King of the Dead defiled her womanhood. “Fuck me! Fuck me! HURT ME!”  
  
Her eyes were wild, her body wracked with sweat and longing. Hades reached for her braid and pulled it sopping from the waters of the Styx and wrapped it around her throat, cutting off her pleading and reducing her to a gasping, moaning mess. Even as he tightened, she begged, harder and harder, for him to _destroy_ her and to _hurt_ her and to _make it painful_.  
  
Choking and fighting for air, Persephone felt fingers inside of her asshole, pushing her apart in both holes as he continued to pound away at her pussy, her arms and legs tied wide. She was nothing but a fucktoy for Hades, and every act of sadistic usage he could inflict on her made her writhe in pain and pleasure.  
  
Without warning, Hades shoved her body backward, her head choked by her own braid and now submerged under the waters of the Styx. She found herself cumming through the lack of oxygen, and he held her there until she thought that she would pass out, only for him to roughly pull her up again and slap at her face, hard.  
  
“I’m not going to kill you yet, girl. But I do want you to get a feel for it.”  
  
He shoved her head back under again, his cock pulsing inside of her. She could feel his very heartbeat as he strangled her under the waters, only or her to again emerge drenched in the bloody waters and gasping for air.  
  
“P-p-please Hades, I just want to be a -” Under. pulled up. _Slap_.

“-good toy for you I want to-” Under. Pulled up. _Slap._  
  
“-DIE for you Hades I want you to KILL-” Under. Pulled up. _Slap_.  
  
“-ME HADES I WANT TO COME ON YOUR COCK AND YOU TO FUCKING KILL ME-” Under. Pulled up.  
  
Persephone heaved for breath, her breasts heavy and bruised on her chest and Hades still, somehow, inside of her. Still hard. Not finished yet.  
  
He released her braid. “Close your eyes, girl. Open your mouth.”

She obeyed, and felt the fingers slide out of her ass, leaving it slightly opened, pulsing in time with her breathing, the orifice contracting ever so slightly as if yearning to be filled.  
  
She felt fingers enter her mouth, and tasted her own ass, her own sweat and yearning, on them. Except... these were...  
  
She opened her eyes and saw it was her own severed hand that had been penetrating her, and her own severed hand that Hades was now stuffing into her mouth. She gagged, impulsively, before shamefully cumming again on Hades cock at the intimately despicable act.

“This is what it _means_ to be mine, beloved.” Hades voice was a low storm, and she could feel him moving slightly inside her again. “All of your body is mine to use-” He thrust into her hard.  
  
“-and be used.” She screamed in pain as she felt him cumming inside her, releasing her hand and feeling it fall next to her shoulder, He was cumming inside her and it was so much, he was so big, so breaking her and she could feel his seed traveling into her, burning white hot god-fire, searing her insides with an unholy heat.  
  
He once again pulled on her braid-noose, harder than she could have imagined was possible, pulling her upward until her arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets as he continued to grunt, moan, to unleash himself inside of her.

The pain only abated by the lack of oxygen in her lungs and a constant stream of pleasure buffeting her body slowly being destroyed by Hades infernal orgasm. He pulled at her braid tighter and looked into her eyes deeply as she could feel herself slipping away.  
  
“This is what it means to know death, beloved.”  
  
He pulled out, her body convulsing in pain and came over her, his cum sizzling on her skin and burning her soft flesh, her tits reduced to blackened, bloody bags on her chest and her face only barely remaining to look human.  
  
The last thing she remembered was the spear through her heart.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤪🤪🤪🥴🥴🥴🤪🤪🤪


	2. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

“I’m just glad you were there when I came to,” Persephone laughed softly, her head rested on Hades chest. The garden was coming along nicely in the corner of the House that she had laid claim to, against Hades’ slight grumbling complaints.

“Of course, beloved. The Styx carries all souls back to the House, I only had to wait patiently until I saw you again.” Hades played lightly with her hair, braiding it carefully back to a proper shape. Persephone had insisted that he learn how to do it correctly, if he expected her to stay here. In truth, she probably would have stayed anyway, but it was nice to have someone else do the work.

“You were a beast, my love.” Persephone stroked his leg, with a very _extant_ right hand. She was still getting used to that.

Hades looked sheepish, a feat for someone of his size and stature. “Well, you asked for it. And I... don’t like to disappoint.” 

She knew he was being bashful. She had never been fucked like that, and she wanted him to know that. He just didn’t like to brag. She liked that about him.

She turned around to face him, poking at his nose playfully. “I have a lot of ideas for next time, big boy.” 

He laughed, reaching for a pomegranate from the dish laid on the soft grass near them, handing it to her.

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to experiment, beloved. All eternity, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh yes, my lord... I’m quite sure we will.”

She leaned back against him, resting in the crook of his shoulder, as he returned to braiding, and she cracked apart the pomegranate, the seeds dazzlingly red in the light. His beard was dotted with flowers. She thought it looked cute. 

One seed for her, one seed for him, over and over. 

If there was a better life in the Underworld, she couldn’t think of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave them like that, now could I? Persephone and Hades deserve some chill aftercare too.


End file.
